Detention
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: William gets stuck serving detention with Odd. Quickly they both find more enjoyable activities to partake in. Slash. AU. WillOdd. PWP.


WillOdd dirtiness I told Brendon I'd make. So NSFW. AU Slashtastic don't bitch if you don't like even after seeing the warning. Otherwise, please enjoy.

Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain. Author makes no profit from this fanwork.

—-

"Dunbar! Get in there!" Odd looked up when the door to the class room was opened and a tall, dark haired teen was shoved in. "Why on earth are my two best art students such deliquents?" The teacher asked while slamming the door shut.

Odd studied the new person in the room wondering why the name sounded so familiar. Then it dawned on him. One of the easels set up in the studio with an in progress painting had post-it note on it with the name and 'Do not fucking touch'. He grinned thinking that maybe he could get some entertainment out of the other teen. He watched as the dark-haired boy walked to a seat in the far corner and plopped down kicking his legs up on the desk.

"And here I thought detention was going to be boring." Odd commented with a smirk catching the other's attention.

"Oh, the school bike." William rolled his eyes. "What are you in for? Got caught sucking one off in the locker room?" William snapped not really in the mood to chat.

"No. For your information all that is just a rumor started by my ex since I came out bi." Odd chuckled seemingly unfased. "I'm in the rest of the week because certain teachers don't like my particular style of art."

"Is that so?" William mocked feeling slightly bad about his previous comment.

"Did you see the graffiti on the gym?" Odd smirked.

"Yea that was pretty funny." William let out a small laugh. "So that was you?"

"Yup. some people just don't appreciate good art." Odd sighed. "So how about you? Why are you in?"

William turned his head to face the other. "Got caught skipping class to smoke. Cursed the teacher out adding to my sentence. So I'm in all week too." He turned back not sure what else to say and hunkered down in his seat.

They were both quiet for several minutes. William was annoyed and grinding his teeth. Having his smoke break interrupted irritated him because he'd only gotten about two puffs in causing him to waste his cigarette, but also the pack and his good lighter had been confiscated. He wanted another smoke now just for that. He started when a sucker landed in his lap with a note stuck to it. 'For your oral fixation.' He tilted his head and shrugged. It wasn't niccotine, but he supposed it would keep him from grinding his teeth to oblivion. The rest of the detention was spent with him doodling in his sketch book and sucking at the hard candy. Truth be known, it really hadn't been too bad. The next day he figured he might actually try to talk to Odd.

—-

The next two days of detention were spent with the two of them talking about art and music. It made William wonder why he'd never tried to befriend Odd in the first place. Of course them being a year apart had something to do with it, but also Odd's best friend was someone he didn't particularly like. But now of course, it didn't really matter. He found conversation with the blonde engaging. It made him feel a little less outcast. An added perk was that he would agree, Odd was easy on the eyes. Very easy. He had no problem admitting that. He'd always been more of an open mind regarding his own sexuality. Meaning, he didn't care what gender, if he was attracted then he was attracted. And Odd definitely drew his attention. It was a shame he hadn't noticed before.

Saturday detention he'd made it to the room before Odd. He'd already settled in with his headphones when a small bag was dropped in his lap and the blonde slid into the chair in front of him. He opened the bag with a confused look then kicked his feet off the desk and stared at the blonde in amazement.

"How the fuck did you get this?" He asked tucking his cigarettes and subdigitals lighter away.

"It's easy to steal from the teachers lockers. I just had to figure out which one had em. Also made a bunch of random stuff go missing so that no one thinks you stole it back."

"I could fucking kiss you for that."

"I accept both of those as a form of payment." Odd commented with a quirked brow.

That got William's attention. His eyes shot to the front of the room and noticed the teacher wasn't present. They darted back to the blonde in front of him giving bedroom eyes. Then he figured, 'Why the fuck not?' He grabbed Odd's shirt and hauled him up for a kiss. The blonde's hands wove around his neck as he climbed onto the desk to make it easier. Odd was good with his tongue. William had to admit that it far exceeded any predictions his mind had come up with. He was so responsive too. That stroked the older teen's ego.

"You've never had saturday detention before have you? The teachers don't like to sit in through it." Odd smirked against his lips. "We've got two hours alone."

"Well if that's the case."

William grabbed Odd and kicked the desk away. The smalled teen grinned as he was brought down to straddle William's thighs. This time they kissed all tongues and teeth. There was no mistaking where it was going. Odd moaned against his mouth and ground his body down. It caused delicious friction between them making his jeans unbearably tight. His hands slid down Odd's back to and dipped into his pants. Fingers splayed against a firm butt then pulled him even tighter to his body. The blonde moaned again riding the action out. He wanted William. He'd wanted him the moment he'd seen him walk into detention all angry and brooding.

They separated briefly and William reached down into his backpack to pull out an unscented lotion he used in the studio. Odd smirked at him and climbed off his lap. He turned and and unbuttoned his jeans then leaned suggestively on the desk William had kicked away. The lotion was set next to him and William's hands were on him again kneading his ass before smacking it playfully. He let out a small pleasured noise and wiggled his hips. William grinned and reached for the bottle again. A slicked finger traced the crevice before sinking into the awaiting hole. Odd twitched and breathed deeply. He exhaled softly as the finger was pumped in and out, twisting and stretching. A second one joined the first and he groaned out shifting his body so that he was more arched up.

"Oh you like that? Wonder how much noise you'll make with the real thing." William smirked while leaning to attack the back of Odd's neck.

The blonde twitched and moaned arching more so he could allow better access. He made a sexy gasp when third finger was added. His body was already begging to be filled and done with teasing appendages. He thrust his hips back against William's hand intent on letting him know. The older teen smirked and withdrew. He slid his own jeans down enough to free himself. A generous amount of lotion was slicked over his member and then he grabbed Odd's cheeks separating them. The smaller teen hissed as he was initially breached and let out broken breaths. The heat was so inviting as William slid in all the way until Odd's backside touched his hips. He stay sheathed within until Odd shifted. That's when he built up his rhythm. Hands braced on the desk as he thrust in and out roughly. Odd moaned loudly saying his name and throwing an expletive out between sounds. It was fucking hot and caused him to push even more.

He rutted against the blonde's body letting out gasping breaths and causing the desk to scratch against the floor loudly. Odd was near constantly cursing while fisting his own erection in time with William's thrusts. He was so close. He bit his lip and an 'oh fuck coming' spilled from his lips as he climaxed. His muscles twitched causing him to wink around William. A few more thrusts into that tightening sensation and the dark-haired teen was uttering his own swears as he crested filling Odd with his essence. He stood shoulders heaving as he regained his balance. After a moment he disengaged with a lewd squishing noise.

"Damnit." Odd cursed into the desk. "I had a condom in my wallet."

He gasped when William's fingers entered him again. "So you'd planned on getting fucked today?" He scissored his fingers then pulled them out again causing the remaining semen to run down the blonde's leg. "Good thing this room has a sink then huh?"

They cleaned up but still felt a pleasured buzz. Even after their clothes were righted they continued to kiss with tongues twisting together sensually. They'd been so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the teacher enter until he cleared his throat.

"Dunbar! Della Robbia! That behavior is inappropriate for school grounds and especially in a classroom! Both of you will be in suspension next week!"

William merely smirked against Odd's lips and flicked the teacher off without even turning to look. He resumed kissing Odd zoning out the flabbergasted stuttering coming from the teacher. He could serve detentions the rest of his school career if this was the result.

Ulrich sighed noisily as the door to their shared room opened. Odd was surprisingly morose for someone who'd let him suffer through class alone. He frowned and threw a crumpled paper at the blonde. "You just go off and skip class and leave me to suffer through it. The hell man?"

Odd tossed his bag down. "Dude, I've been in suspension today. You think I'd skip and not tell you?"

"oh." Ulrich's nose crinkled. "Why were you in suspension? I thought the graffiti only got you a week's worth detensions."

"I got in even more trouble while in detention." He shrugged and left it at that.

Ulrich huffed in frustration and clicked his tongue at the blonde when he realized that he was not going to say anything more on the subject. He watched for a moment as his best friend flopped down on the bed and pulled his head phones on. Sensing his master's distress, Kiwi wiggled out from his drawer and jumped onto the bed nuzzling up to the blonde's cheek. Ulrich wasn't used to seeing Odd in such an irritable state, but he figured he had good reason. He was just about to turn back to his homework when there was a knock at the door. His brow furrowed and he went to answer it. He glared when he saw William on the other side.

"Dunbar!" he snarled. "What the hell do you want?"

William smirked and leaned on the door frame. "Stern. Don't get your knickers in a wad. I have some business with blondie over there." He tilted his head at Odd.

"The fuck you do! Get lost." Ulrich curled his lip in a threatening manner.

"Cool your jets man. My business doesn't concern you." He commented boredly.

By that point Odd had noticed the commotion and nudged Kiwi so he could get up. He stretched and grabbed his phone and keys the got up to intercept any more yelling. "It's cool Ulrich." His blood raced as he got a glimpse of the older teen looking good enough to eat. "It's art stuff. I'll be back in a bit."

He ducked under his friend's arm and let William lead him away. "Art stuff huh?" The taller teen asked with a smirk. "I suppose we could use the studio for our business."

Odd smirked when they made it to the classroom. He nodded his head and walked in the studio. William closed the door and locked it. He watched as the blonde spread himself out on the chaise in the middle of the room. William's eyes darkened in lust and walked towards the other. He tilted his head and admired the view. Odd caught his eye and stretched sensually.

"So what business did you have with me?" Odd asked with a smirk.

William tossed his jacket off. "Perhaps a little figure study. Care to indulge me?"

Odd stood up from the chaise and quietly appraised the other. His eyes roved over corded arms and flat planes of chest and stomach hidden by a thin layer of shirt. His fingers itched to touch since they hadn't really explored in detention. William's grey eyes were watching him attentively. He smiled and slid his arms around the other's neck and stood on tip-toe to kiss him. Their lips slid together easily and tongues twisted sensually together. William's hands drifted to his hips and he was pulled roughly closer so that thei bodies touched. The upperclassmen tasted faintly of cloves and mint and for some reason it was intoxicating. When they separated Odd's cheeks were flushed and his eyes dilated. He looked so damn fuckable. William took the time to admire him and slowly stripped him of his clothing. He'd heard so many unsavory things about the blonde, but their week in detention had upturned that. Now looking at his body and really studying it, he could say that scrawny was not the correct word. Odd was petite in height for sure, but his body was all slender and compact muscle.

"Well I definitely don't mind looking at this." He smirked and licked his lips lewdly.

Odd returned the favor by kissing him again while helping him out of his own clothing. He picked Odd up and carried him to the counter that lined the far wall. Several times he'd thought it was the perfect height. He was going to test that theory out. Odd's fingers dug into his hair as he bit plumped lips. It was a major turn on and he pulled away quickly to grab the lubricant and rubber he'd brought with him. Odd impatiently pulled him back in legs curling around him and lips leaving hot, wet trails along his neck. William smirked and scraped his nails down Odd's back causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Fuck you're hot." He murmured to the blonde.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome." Odd gasped and disengaged his legs from William's body.

He slid himself back to lean against the wall and let his legs splay open baring himself for the older's teen's view. He let his tongue swipe along his lip as he fisted his erection. William moaned at the action and immediately reached for the gellee to prepare the blonde. The first finger sank in easily as Odd took a deep breath. He shifted and twisted it thrusting shallowly. After he felt Odd sigh he added a second this time scissoring lightly against the tight orifice. Odd twitched and moaned as he curled his fingers. A third was added stretching with slight discomfort. The blonde grunted at first, but then was soon thrusting his hips against the invading fingers. He groaned in disappointment when William pulled out.

"Do it, but this time you're using a fucking condom."He groused.

"Yeah, yeah short stuff." William reached for the foil pack and showed it to Odd. "Happy? You little primadonna."

He didn't wait for a response as he tore into it and rolled it on. He squeezed a liberal amount of gel on his erection and then pulled Odd to the edge of the counter. Odd's legs twitched as he pushed in. A gasped spilled from the blonde's mouth as he continued to slide in. He moaned once he was fully sheathed within the other. William forced himself to stay still relishing the tight 's legs curled around him again heels kicking his hips and urging him to move. He took the cue and pulled out slowly drawing a languid moan from the other. He built a steady rhythm getting progressively faster and deeper with each thrust. Odd was making a constant stream of erotic noises encouraging his actions. His hips pistoned in and out adding to the cacophony of sexual noises. All at once the blonde tensed up and cursed loudly. His entrance began winking around the length filling him and he climaxed loudly. Soft expletives escaped William's lips and he pushed in harder and deeper his sac slapping against the other's ass.

"Fuck! Odd…" He groaned out as he toppled over his peak and into zenith.

His hips undulate lightly riding out the aftershocks. Odd was still twitching around him. Several moments left them sweaty and catching their breath. Eventually he slid out as his erection waned. Odd sighed and sat back propped up on his elbows and looking positively drunk with sexual high. William stepped away to discard the condom, clean up, and partake of a post-coital smoke. After he dressed and walked to the window to enjoy the bite of cloves and tobacco he felt Odd's arms wrap around him from behind. The blonde reached for his cigarette and plucked it from his lips. He was about to complain when his mouth was covered with moistened lips and the familiar taste of smoke. He took the shotgun and inhaled deeply before exhaling the smoke through his nose.

"Dunno how you smoke these." Odd stated after pulling back. He handed the clove back over. "But I gotta say, it's damn sexy to watch you."


End file.
